Reminding Me
by Sonomia
Summary: Written for Fairest of the Rare: Sing Me A Rare Volume 2, but never got submitted. From the song "Reminding Me" by Shawn Hook and Vanessa Hudgens. Lily and Narcissa want to be lovers, but Narcissa is afraid of how Lucius will react. Will the get their happily ever after? AN: A HUGE shout out to my stunning Beta, @katalina riddle She always comes through for me and is so amazing!


Reminding Me - Narcissa×Lily

Looking out the window, a light breeze blowing her hair, Narcissa Black sat looking at the night sky, her mind replaying the day. She took a deep breath, reminding herself that she would soon no longer be a Black. Her heart nearly broke at the thought, for while she was very affectionate of Lucius, and while she did love him - her heart belonged to another.

Narcissa folded the parchment and took it to her owl, "You know what to do." Her breath uneven, she exited the sitting room and descended down the stairs to find Lucius.  
"Ah, my love, I was about to look for you," Lucius began.  
Narcissa politely smiled at him, voice soft, "there's no need. You know I would never stray far, dear." She placed her hand on his, her smile never fading.  
Lucius Malfoy, who had no idea the meaning her words carried, presented Narcissa with a gift.  
"Oh Lucius, there was no need. You mustn't!"  
Lucius smiled warmly, "Narcissa, it has only been one year since we left school and four months since you said you would wed me. It seems like it has been a lifetime," Lucius began. _  
Yes, a lifetime indeed,_ Narcissa added in her head while Lucius went on.  
"Narcissa, I knew from the moment I laid my eyes on you that I had to have you. You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. The passion we share, the nights we spent sneaking around the castle, ah Narcissa, there are so many wonderful things I could say to you. You truly are a beautiful soul - inside and out. I cannot wait to make you Mrs. Malfoy, and this gift is just one way that I will show you my undying affection."  
Narcissa took the gift and started toying with the wrappings, "Thank you, dear." She placed a kiss on his cheek and opened the gift revealing a gorgeous emerald statement necklace. Decadent crystals connected several large emerald pieces. It must have cost a fortune, and Narcissa knew that Lucius Malfoy would spare no expense. That was one reason why she had initially chosen him - he would do anything to keep her happy and living a comfortable life. "This is absolutely stunning Lucius, I've always said you have exquisite tastes," Narcissa laughed.  
Taking a few steps forward, Lucius pulled Narcissa into him, kissing her with need. The heat rising between them, their lips locked, Lucius lifted Narcissa. She wrapped her legs around his waist, there kiss never breaking. A moan escaped Narcissa's mouth as Lucius grabbed her hair and then pushed her against a wall with her legs still wrapped around him. Lucius had one hand supporting her, the other running up her thigh. Lucius pressed his hard cock against her middle, rubbing himself against the wet cloth that covered her.  
"Please Lucius, please," she whined. Lucius, still rubbing her thigh, began kissing along her collarbone. He was slowly trailing kisses across her shoulders and up her neck. Narcissa felt herself getting wetter. He was intentionally teasing her, never touching her center. Just as he would get closer, he would shift his hand away. The next time he did it, she began rubbing herself against him as he started playing with her nipple. His fingers pinching her nipple as he pushed himself harder against her, his mouth still trailing kisses along her neck, making its way near her mouth.  
"You're driving me mad, woman." Narcissa gasped, realizing her error as soon as the words left her mouth. Lucius pulled back. "Woman?" He questioned. Narcissa cleared her throat trying to come up with some sort of excuse.  
"Oh, Lucius, I'm so sorry. It's a, uh, it's a phrase that we Black women use from time to time when we are particularly exasperated."  
Lucius narrowed his eyes, doubt filling them. Narcissa, desperate to get him to believe the lie added on, "I believe it was actually my grandmother who first coined the phrase. I remember her saying it to us anytime mum would leave my sisters and I with her. We three were quite the handful and we never have quite gotten along. Anyway, dear, I am so sorry that I ruined the mood. Allow me to make it up to you tomorrow night?"

Lucius only nodded, looking content with the story Narcissa told. Narcissa tried not to breathe a sigh of relief at Lucius's contentment.  
"Come, dear, let's get to bed," Narcissa said, leading Lucius upstairs to their bedroom.

XXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxx

An owl pecking at her window, Lily opened it and took the letter from the owl. Giving the bird a treat, she opened the letter and immediately recognized the handwriting.

 _My dearest Lily Evans,  
I cannot stop thinking of you. I'm ready and willing to walk away from this when you are. Lucius is very good to me and while I do feel for him, it is you I love and you that holds my heart. I wish you hadn't called us off. I don't know how I am supposed to stay away from you. Every moment I spend with him only reminds me of you. He keeps reminding me that you're still gone and I'm still lonely. Tonight we will lay in the sheets that you bought for me, but it should be you instead. Please Lily, is James really the one you want? Did our moments, our love, mean nothing to you? If there is any chance for us at all, meet me on the first day of fall at the place where it all began. I'll be there at seven sharp. If you show, I will take that to mean that you want a future with me. If you don't show, you won't hear from me again. I love you with all my heart. I hope to see you soon, xx Narcissa._

Tucking the letter into a drawer, Lily sighed heavily. James had left just moments ago, sick from the wine that Narcissa left behind. Lily couldn't help but find humor in the scenario. Narcissa's favorite cherry red wine and James gets sick from it. Throwing herself onto the lounge chair she groaned and talked to herself outwardly, "what in the bloody hell am I to do?" Her green eyes heavy, Lily let them rest while she let her mind drift to the events that had happened between her and Narcissa earlier that day.

 _Pulling her dress on, Narcissa placed a kiss against Lily's back. "What's the matter, love? I can feel the frown you're trying to hide," Narcissa asked. Lily took a deep breath and whispered, "We cannot keep doing this Narcissa. We both have men in our lives. James keeps asking where all this expensive jewelry comes from." Narcissa laughed, "What do you tell him?" "The truth!" Lily began, "I tell him the jewelry is from you. Whatever he assumes beyond that is on him, I've told him the truth." A smile playing on her lips Narcissa tilted Lily's head up so she could look into her eyes. "So you tell him the truth, hmm? Did you tell him what we do when we're together? How I kiss you? The way our bodies fit perfectly together? Did you tell him how I took you right here and how I made you beg for release? Would you like me to keep going?"_

 _Lily's face turning red, "No Narcissa, and you know I didn't. It would kill James to know and I cannot believe that Lucius would be happy if he knew." Narcissa rolled her eyes at that as Lily continued, "Narcissa, I just - we can't - we can't keep doing this. We have to call it off. I'm sorry." Lily went to reach out to console Narcissa, but Narcissa stood, her back now turned away from Lily, "If that's what you wish. Goodbye, Ms. Evans." Narcissa left without looking back._

Lily didn't expect Narcissa to write her at all, and especially not a letter like this. "Meet at the place where it all began?" What did that even mean? Groaning, Lily tossed her head back as she contemplated what to do. No one would understand why she chose Narcissa. James had fought for her for so long, their entire time at Hogwarts he spent fighting for her affection. She had finally convinced herself that James was it - that he was the one. Then she got drunk at The Three Broomsticks and had legitimately fallen into Narcissa's arms. That's it! That's where it all began! The Three Broomsticks! Now that Lily knew _where_ to meet Narcissa, there was only one question remaining - _would she?_

Groaning again, Lily so much wished that she could call her mother to ask her advice, but they had not spoken in years. Besides, her mother wouldn't understand, being with a woman? Even in the wizarding world, certain things just were not discussed aloud. Narcissa Black was a woman of good standing and undoubtedly superior to most. She came from a wealthy family and had high-class standards - Lily could only imagine the scandal it would be! "Lily, the red-headed muggle-born witch corrupts pure-blood witch into lesbianism," she envisioned the headlines. It was bad enough the rumors they spread about her being with James (who was also pure-blood), she couldn't imagine what would happen if any of this came to light. Narcissa was so brave, ready to face it all, she should have been a Gryffindor. Lily, feeling more and more ashamed of herself found her way to bed. Her eyes full of tears, she laid down and let them run down her face until she drifted off to sleep, Narcissa and her letter filling every thought in her mind.

XXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxx

The sunrise turned into a sunset. It had been days and Narcissa still has not heard from her dearest Lily. Gathering her thoughts, Narcissa descended the giant staircase in the Malfoy home. She had every intention of going right to Lucius and telling him that she was in love with a muggle-born woman. Gathering her courage, Narcissa delicately knocked on the heavy oak door that led to Lucius's grand study. Narcissa did not wait for an answer before walking in. Lucius sat behind his desk and glared up at her, "My dear, you know to not to disturb me while I am working."  
Narcissa gave him a glare of her own, "Lucius, this is important. We have things to discuss."  
Lucius rolled his eyes, "Merlin, I will hire you a wedding planner. Now I must ask you to leave. We can discuss flower colors later."  
Narcissa stood strong and took a deep breath, "No. Lucius. This is about Lily - Lily Evans - she and I -"  
Lucius interjected, "Oh, that pathetic muggle-born. I killed her yesterday."  
"You what?" Narcissa spat, "You're joking?"  
Lucius smiled smugly, "No, my love, we must purify the world from those kinds of people."  
Narcissa crumpled to the floor weeping, "Lucius, I loved her. What have you done?"  
Upon hearing Narcissa's confession Lucius stood, wand drawn, "What do you mean you loved her? Woman, surely you are wiser than to have strayed from me - and with that filth, no less." Lucius spat at the floor beside her. Narcissa looked him, tears streaming from eyes.  
"Avada kedavra," he whispered.  
Narcissa's world went dark.


End file.
